ju_on_the_grudgefandomcom-20200214-history
The Grudge 1.5
The Grudge 1.5 is an animated graphic novel short film, a series of segments set during and between the events of The Grudge and The Grudge 2. It prequels The Grudge 2 as it explores Eason's first contact with the Saeki murders, and consequently to the grudge curse. Plot Eason is a young Chinese journalist who has worked on the Saeki gruesome murders years before. One night while having dinner and talking to his mother, he is called back and is told that new deaths have happened at the Saeki household. He returns to the place looking for Detective Nakagawa, but finds it empty and is expelled by a cop, both unaware they are being lurked all the time by the resident ghosts. Late, Eason meets Nakagawa, who gives him an update about what has happened at the house - the Williamses, an entire American family has mysteriously died there. Det. Nakagawa leaves to interrogate the survivor and leaves his files with Eason, who takes them to his apartment. The pictures, however, are later find torn and perforated by Eason. He takes the remains to Mishima, a friend and knower of the supernatural. Mishima felt something was "not right" about the pictures, sensing on them a powerful spirit he had never felt before, warning Eason about the permanent, destructive nature of that evil. Eason rans back to Det. Nakagawa but does not find him, finding Susan's surveillance tape instead. Nakagawa calls him and tells that "the story ends tonight". Eason runs to the Saeki household and finds the place on fire. He gets inside screaming for Det. Nakagawa but only finds a young woman and a dead man in the inferno. Eason manages to take the girl off the burning house and, before passing out, spots a little boy in the upper window, who is also noticed by the rescuing team. Continuity *It is revealed that Det. Nakagawa talked with Eason off-screen twice during The Grudge: before interrogating Karen (after the Williamses' deaths) and before he could go back to the cursed house intending to burn it down. *Following Eason's warning, the cops entered the house on fire to look for Toshio's ghost as seen in the online game Escape the Saeki House, which was featured in the Grudge 2 official website. Notes and trivia *Sarah Michelle Gellar does not voice Karen in this featurette. *Kayako's ghost torns Eason's pictures similarly to the way the enraged Takeo destroyed hers. *This installment reveals the name of the "Folklore Guy" Eason and Aubrey later visit, Mishima. It is also revealed that he is a sensitive, being the only one ''Grudge'' character to have this ability. Gallery alex.png|Alex is interrogated. eason4.png|Eason talks to his mother. eason.png|Eason returns to the Saeki household. eason2.png|Eason is lurked. eason5.png|Det. Nakagawa shows Eason what has happened so far. 1.5.png eason6.png|Eason's research is destroyed. detective.png|Nakagawa goes to end the "story". Grudge2GraphicNovel9.jpg|The house on fire. Ju-ea.png|Eason arrives. Grudgek.png|Karen waits for her death. Grudgek2.png|Eason finds Karen. Grudgek3.png|Eason takes Karen out of the household inferno. eason3.png|Eason is rescued. doug.png|Doug's corpse burns. toshio1.5.png|"There's a kid up there." Category:Short films